


A Map of Méduse, Including the Marathat Protectorate, the Kekropian Empire, Troia, Tibernia, and Various Other Places

by Island_of_Reil



Category: Doctrine of Labyrinths - Sarah Monette
Genre: Digital Art, Gen, Maps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 02:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13731237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Island_of_Reil/pseuds/Island_of_Reil
Summary: Hi, florianschild! I hope you enjoy this map of (most of) Felix and Mildmay's world (which is not to scale). I've embedded a 1600x1259 version here, but you canclick through to Imgurfor the full-sized version, which is 4208x3312.





	A Map of Méduse, Including the Marathat Protectorate, the Kekropian Empire, Troia, Tibernia, and Various Other Places

**Author's Note:**

  * For [florianschild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/florianschild/gifts).



> Hi, florianschild! I hope you enjoy this map of (most of) Felix and Mildmay's world (which is not to scale). I've embedded a 1600x1259 version here, but you can [click through to Imgur](https://i.imgur.com/uNKqcQF.jpg) for the full-sized version, which is 4208x3312.


End file.
